The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: Based off of Vocaloid song The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles. I have an OC in it and I haven't posted her story here, so just bare with me... "The first question is why was he sitting all alone drinking a poisoned bottle of wine? Because at that point in time, he was destined to die."


Izaya stood in the foyer of a large mansion that belonged to one of his friends growing up. She was the only one home when she found her butler dead, and the first person who she called to help was the most clever and cunning man she knew growing up, Izaya Orihara. He was pacing in the foyer, pondering what happened, thinking out loud to his friend. "Now Shaiya, the first question is; why he was sitting alone in his room drinking poisoned wine?"

Shaiya listened silently, eager to see where he was going with this. "The answer is simple," he continued in front of her. "At that point in time, he was destined to die. So now, who is the killer?" he asked. He was met with silence. Izaya took a step towards Shaiya and glared into her eyes, causing her to squirm under his gaze. "You know the answer to that question because it all happened right in front of your eyes, didn't it?" Shaiya started to pull away from him when he broke the gaze and turned away from her. With a flourish of his arms, he asked again, "So who is the killer? Even if you don't know, I will tell you how this crime will end."

Izaya began pacing again as he thought about the problem that his friend called him to help solve. "Now the next question is when they fell into the ocean, did the killer fall with them?" Shaiya didn't know where he was going with the questions, and why he wasn't really answering any of them. In a moment of panic, she began to take out the knife that she had hidden away in her pocket before Izaya had come. As he walked away from her, he sighed and muttered, "The only mistake in my plan was letting another detective get involved." This comment went unnoticed by Shaiya, whose main concern had become protecting herself.

He turned around and started again on his mindless questions without answers. "So who is the killer?" he asked knocking the knife out of her hand. Before she could protest, he placed a finger on her lips and shook his head as if to tell her that it was pointless to argue. "So who is the killer? Well, now its the name of the one in front of you. So say that name," Shaiya's eyes opened in horror as her mouth started to form the syllables of his name, but no sound came out. "So say my name!"

Shaiya shook her head in disbelief, trying to dispel the idea that her friend killed a man in cold blood. Her mouth continued to move silently as she tried to cover up her shock. She always knew he was a little off, but she never dreamed he would do something like this. In her shock, she allowed him to approach her and place his hands on her shoulders. "Honestly Plum, I didn't want you to figure it out. Since it's you, I'll show you some mercy. If you're going to run, then run away quickly." Instead Shaiya stood there in front of him, staring into his read eyes, trying to sort out everything that she was just told. Izaya released her shoulders and began his dance of questions and answers again. "So who is the killer? You know there isn't just one answer to that question. But, the only person who can confirm that is about to disappear!" Izaya swept up behind her and whispered, "So who is the killer? Now if you don't hurry, my hands might be the ones that kill you next, you don't have any time left!"

Izaya leapt away from her. "So who is the killer? You know because the whole thing happened right in front of you eyes!" Then he grabbed her. She didn't know what was happening, all she knew was everything was becoming increasingly more difficult. It was harder to see, hear, breathe. She could tell Izaya was standing in front of her and talking to her but she couldn't hear what he was saying. All she knew for certain was that she was in pain. She could only make out him saying, 'say my name' before everything went black.

Shaiya's head popped off the pillow with a start as she called out, "Izaya!" The summoned man left his desk and walked to his friend and sat down on the couch in his office where she was sleeping, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything okay, Plum?" he asked sitting next to her and comforting her. She simply slinked down and used his lap as a pillow as he played with her hair, lulling her back to sleep with a devilish smile dancing across his lips.


End file.
